Revelations of Emphasis
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: (W.i.t.c.h.- The Power of Friendship) Based on the new book series, this story details what would be a typical school day for the five girls and their friend Nick (my OC). The first W.i.t.c.h. fanfiction, so it'll be in Misc. Books until a section for it


W.i.t.c.h: The Power of Friendship- Revelations on Emphasis  
  
Note: This is my first W.i.t.c.h story (heck, it's the first one ever!) so be gentle in the reviews. I know this story may sound a little off, but I've only read the first book in the series. This depicts a typical school day in the girls' lives. Features my OC, Nick (it's the only OC name that comes to me. It just seems to fit, ok?), who has power over Thunder. If any pairings are mentioned, it'll me Irma/OC. Ok, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story made by Volo Hyperion (the company that created this series) except my own characters and stuff. Can we get started?  
  
Note: I'll be putting this one-shot in the Misc. Books section until a section for W.i.t.c.h is created, ok? The story takes place in Nick's point of view.  
  
It was about 6:00 AM, and middle school in the city of Heatherfield started at 7:50 AM. I went there with my friends, the members of the group called "W.i.t.c.h". My friends, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin (who are also members of W.i.t.c.h along with me) all went to the same school with me. But, under our high-school-dealing-with-crushes-normal- teenage-life facades, we all have a secret. We each control a power of nature. Will, who owns the Heart of Candracar, (an ancient crystal pendant from the city of Candracar, a place between space and time that rests in the heart of infinity) is the absolute energy holding us together. Irma controls the water, and believe me, she can soak in the tub for hours without getting prune skin! Taranee's telepathic, not to mention having control of the fire element. Cornelia controls the power of earth, which can be really useful when we need to make a path to somewhere that doesn't have a path to it, if you know what I mean. Hay Lin controls the air, sending out breezes and mighty winds that blow our enemies away (literally!). And, last but not least, I control the power of Thunder, which I can use to deliver a shock to our enemies (no pun intended). We use these powers to fight an evil being known only as Prince Phobos. Ok, now back to our story. I was sleeping with Irma at her house, since my parents said I could sleep over at Irma's house. Am I glad yesterday was Sunday! A quarter of an hour passed, and when Irma's luminous alarm clock read 6:15 AM, it started blaring very loudly. Irma had to cover her ears so she wouldn't jump out of the bed in surprise. I just stuck my hand out from under the covers, and my palm glowed with a mysterious yellow symbol (a T with a cross through the middle and a circle at the bottom tip), the symbol of Thunder, my elemental power. The blaring alarm clock was enveloped in a small field of crackling electrical energy, then went silent. I waved my hand back and the electric field disappeared.  
  
Irma was still rubbing her head from the blaring. I shuffled under the covers, threw them off my upper body, and said sleepily, "Irma, I'm only saying this as a friend, but I think you need a new alarm clock." "I know," she replied, sitting up and brushing her shoulder-length spiky brown hair. "I don't understand why it keeps blaring like that at the same time everyday!" "I wish I knew, Irma. I wish I knew."  
  
A few minutes later, we were taking our showers. Before Irma had started, she held her hand out to the shower stall, and a glowing blue symbol appeared on it that started the water running. (That symbol is a two- parter. The left side is the outer shell of Zoe's element symbol from Digimon Frontier, but the circle's at the top. A line goes from the circle to the right, along with another right-going line at the bottom of the vertical line connected to the circle. The two right lines connect to a thin oval with three circles inside of it.) As I said before, Irma controls the element of water. When she combines her powers with Hay Lin's power of air, and my element of Thunder, we could create quite the powerful thunderstorm. When Irma was finished, I took mine, too. When we were done, we had grabbed our clothes and gotten dressed. Irma's dress was a red shirt with light blue pants, and a necklace from which the water element crystal hung. My dress was a blue and white t-shirt patterned with gold stars, brown shorts, and a necklace from which the thunder element crystal hung. These crystals were the source of our powers. Afterwards, we had breakfast (I still can't understand Irma's fascination for Apple Jacks), watched some early morning cartoons, and were soon greeted by Irma's mother. "Did you two get a good night's sleep?" she asked us. "Yes, we did," Irma replied. "But, you might want to think about fixing Irma's alarm clock so it doesn't go off so loud," I continued. As Irma's mom walked out, Irma flinched as she remembered- "Oh, crud, we've got a test in History class today! I forgot to study!" "Whoa, whoa, it's ok, Irma," I said, putting my arm around her, trying to calm her down. "The bus doesn't arrive until 7:40. We've got just under an hour to study." "Oh, yeah! Um...thanks," she replied, calming down considerably. We took out our books and started studying for our test. Me and Irma, and Will, by the way, all had History class 3rd period.  
  
When the bus came every day since our ordeal with these powers, we had a hard time explaining what the element crystals on our necklaces were. I had come up with the idea that they were very cool crystals that our families bought for us. It seems to work with the other students. It was finally school time. 1st period for me and Irma, Science 101, went by without too much trouble. (I'm in all of Irma's classes. Lucky, huh?) 2nd period, we had been given a pop quiz in Mathematics. I was so angry (I hate pop quizzes) that there would have been trouble had Irma not stopped me from blasting the teacher with a bolt of electricity. 3rd period was History, and we had the said test. Thankfully, all that last-minute studying paid off, as we passed with flying colors. (Irma scored 96, me 98, and Will 95.) 4th period was Creative Writing. I excel in that class because, can you believe it, I'm an amazing writer. During lunch, Irma and I sat next to each other outside, eating the chicken and turkey sandwiches Irma's mother had packed for us. (Me and Irma always have lunch together.) "Man, Irma, your mom is a great lunch maker!" I said to her about 5 minutes into lunch. That caused her to blush a bit. She seems to have had a crush on me since I moved into Heatherfield about 2 weeks after W.i.t.c.h had been formed. We then shifted our talk to our families and relatives. I had to tell Irma what happened to my now-dead grandmother. I really didn't want to, but those blue eyes gave me confidence. So I told her. "It all happened about 4 years ago," I started. This wouldn't be easy to tell.  
  
(begin Toonami: Lockdown music (I just thought this music would fit for this part of the story))  
  
"My grandmother was living with us at the time this all happened. I was only 10, so it was a little weird. It happened at dinner time: some guy came in and started shooting things up. My grandma jumped off the couch and tried to stop him, but....but...the man shot her before she could stop the man. Then, he went for me, too. But, for some reason, every bullet just bounced off of me. I was so sad, and so angry that I was surrounded by a powerful, sparkling yellow energy field that blasted the robber away. I think he got electrocuted, because of my powers deep inside."  
  
(end music)  
  
"I...I could never forgive myself for letting my grandmother die like that..." I was starting to choke up from the reminiscing, and tears were flowing from my eyes. Irma was amazed at my little story. She reached forward and hugged me upon me finishing. "I...I'm so sorry, Nick," she said softly. I hugged her back and said, "It's ok, Irma. I don't know what I would have done, but I'm glad I have friends like you and the rest of W.i.t.c.h to help." We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I noticed Will walking by. "Well, well, look who's holding each other here," she said sarcastically. "Will, you should know about this. We've had a crush on each other since I joined W.i.t.c.h," I replied matter-of-factly. Irma and I released each other and then, I turned serious. "Any activity from Phobos or any of his goons?" "No, I haven't sensed any of Phobos's cronies yet," Will replied. "Cornelia and Taranee have been keeping an eye out-" "But nothing so far," sounded another female voice. Two more girls walked up- one had short purple hair, and was wearing a mixed red and orange shirt, gray sweatpants, and wore a necklace with the fire elemental crystal. Her palm was glowing with a red symbol, the symbol of fire. (The symbol is two curved lines connected at the bottom with a zig-zag line connecting them at the top.) This was Taranee, the keeper of the power of fire. The second girl had long blonde hair, and was wearing an orange t-shirt, green sweatpants, and a necklace with the earth elemental crystal. Her left palm was also glowing, this time with a green symbol. (This is the symbol of Earth from Digimon Frontier, so you know.) This was Cornelia, the keeper of the power of Earth. "Any word from Hay Lin?" I asked. "Nope, no cronies of that guy yet," a fifth female voice said. A girl with a long ponytail of black hair and goggles on her head, wearing a small purple bathing suit, green shorts, and a necklace with the air elemental crystal, along with fairy wings growing out of her back, flew on to the scene. This was Hay Lin transformed with the power of the air element crystal. "So, everything's safe for now, right?" I asked. "Looks that way," Hay Lin replied. Her forehead was glowing with the symbol of air. (The symbol is 3 circles connected by lines, and in the center is a triple triangle.) Just then, the bell rang, and we all headed back to class. We pretty much swept through the rest of the day, and me and Irma were on our way home. It was 3:16 PM when we reached Irma's house.  
  
Dinner that night at Irma's house was incredible. Her mother made a mean set of roast pork. It was great; so was the corn, mashed potatoes (no lumps, thankfully) and gravy. I have never seen a better cook in my life, I said to Irma's mother. Later, it was just about time to go to bed, when Irma asked me, "Hey, Nick?" "Yeah?" I replied, just having slipped into a pair of boxer shorts, still wearing my star-studded shirt. "Do you think this thing with Phobos and the elements will ever end?" "I wish I knew, Irma. I wish I knew." She walked up and kissed me on the cheek before we sat down on Irma's bed to watch some late-night cartoons. When I laughed at a funny part in this sitcom, I wondered why Irma didn't laugh along with me. I then found out why; it made me turn crimson. Irma had her head in my lap, and was fast asleep. I smiled, not wanting to disturb her. I turned the TV off, laid down on the bed with Irma still in my lap, and I fell asleep, ready for the challenges of tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Man, that's possibly the biggest one-shot I've ever written! This may seem a little off-the-story, but like I said, I've only read the first book. See you around, W.i.t.c.h fans!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1wi.rr.com) 


End file.
